Rabbit in Underland
by Rinoa Faustus
Summary: Blond dziewczę z Krainy Czarów poszło w zapomnienie. Zastąpił je królik uciekający przed groźbą wizyty w piekarniku. W pakiecie sadomasochistyczna Alicja, Earl w roli GPS-u i Cross na grzybie. Wskoczysz do ciemnej nory?


**Rozdział 1: ****Down the Rabbit-Hole**

Kanda od początku czuł, że ta rozmowa była jedynie kolejnym głupim bezsensem, którego należało się grzecznie wyprzeć i uczynnie zignorować. Godność i zakorzeniony weń głęboko instynkt wojownika krzyczały to samo. Przez chwilę rozważał możliwość dumnego powstania i odejścia, nie zaszczycając rozmówców pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. Jego niezwykły umysł, stworzony do błyskawicznego oceniania sytuacji, stanowczo żądał natychmiastowego ucięcia tematu. Na kilometry wyczuwał deficyty logiki, nie wspominając o szczątkowej obecności ilorazu inteligencji. Wysnuł już pierwsze nieomylne przypuszczenia, że jego _ewentualny_ wkład w podobne konwersacje umniejszy jego poziomowi IQ. A na coś tak karygodnego nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Dlatego gdy głupi kiełek fasoli przytaszczył ze sobą ośnieżoną górę zakurzonych ksiąg, zamierzał natychmiast się ulotnić. Oczywiście Allen był wniebowzięty – wciśnięty w podłoże przez kilkadziesiąt opasłych tomów, prezentował światu swoje doskonałe uzębienie. Podłoga trzeszczała ostrzegawczo z każdym jego krokiem, jak cienki lód spowijający zmarznięte jezioro. Naturalną koleją rzeczy była podobna reakcja u rudowłosego królika, a następnie u Lenalee. Kanda pozostał standardowo niewzruszony, obracając w proch wizję najszczęśliwszej paczki przyjaciół.

Chociaż świadomość, że młody Walker zaraz wykorkuje od ogólnego ciężaru biblioteczki w którą się zaopatrzył, budziła w nim pewien rodzaj wesołości. Nie tak duży, by uwidocznił się w postaci uśmiechu, ale w oczach zamiast rządzy mordu, czaiła się chłodna ciekawość.

- Nie zgadniecie co znalazłem w bibliotece! – wysapał z wyraźnym trudem kiełek fasoli z wolna przedzierając się przez lawinę tomiszczy. Reszta hałastry bez najmniejszego skrępowania patrzyła na jego nieudolne próby wyswobodzenia się z książkowych chaszczy. – Mamy tu bajki. Takie dla dzieci!

Owa informacja nie wzruszyła specjalnie Lenalee. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, jakoby była to oczywistość. Kanda wyglądał na zirytowanego. Zbył nadmierny entuzjazm białowłosego milczeniem. Natomiast Lavi… był, delikatnie mówiąc, w siódmym niebie.

- Żartujesz! Serio?

Spoglądając na wyszczerzonego rudzielca, Yuu poczuł w sobie przypływ weny twórczej. Pierwszy raz uosobił go z psem, a nie królikiem. Do pełnego obrazu uradowanego szczeniaczka brakło mu tylko wystającego ze spodni ogonka, którym teraz kronikarz machałby zawzięcie. Kanda obiecał sobie solennie, że wkrótce surowo zlinczuje się za podobne wyobrażenia. Na razie ograniczył się do telepatycznego prawego sierpowego.

- Nie wiedziałeś? Wychowałam się na tych bajkach! – zawołała niedowierzająco dziewczyna, w przebłysku współczucia pomagając Allenowi uwolnić się ze śmiercionośnych więzów ksiąg.

- Na jakich konkretnie? – zapytał Lavi, ciekawsko obracając w dłoni pierwszą lepszą książkę. Nie wyglądała jak nasienie zagłady ludzkości, ale z racji ostrożności Kanda wolał się do nich nie zbliżać. O ile pamięć go nie myliła, dopiero co jej podobne skutecznie podduszały kiełek fasoli. A on nie zamierzał stać się kolejną ofiarą bibliotecznej mafii.

- Ah, no wiesz. „Jaś i Małgosia", „Kopciuszek", „Śpiąca Królewna"…

Kanda czuł, że była jeszcze szansa by to wszystko zakończyć bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Istniał cień szansy, że bajkowy temat zostanie wyczerpany i pozostawiony w spokoju. Są już prawie dorośli i nie powinni marnotrawić czasu na czcze pogaduszki o baśniowych opowieściach. Och, jakże on się mylił! Wyraźnie nie docenił ogromu przeciwnika – nie sposób określić jakże obfita była wiedza młodej Lee o dziecięcym światku bajek. W dodatku wyszło na jaw coś o wiele gorszego – rudzielec mógł poszczycić się równie wielkim doświadczeniem. Długowłosy początkowo próbował z tym walczyć, przeciwstawić się mglistym wspomnieniom gdy i jemu dane było cieszyć się przygodami Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Nie poddawał się, walczył zaciekle. Ciągle przerywał przyjacielskie wynurzenia.

- …ja nadal nie potrafię uwierzyć, że Śnieżka żyła przez tyle lat z siedmioma facetami na totalnym odludziu. W dodatku jeszcze z takimi kurduplami! Co ona rozbiła całymi dniami? Spała, jadła, śpiewała do zwierzątek jak każda przeciętna księżniczka, prała, sprzątała… padłbym z nudów gdybym musiał przechodzić to co ona.

- Ale nie musisz. I powinieneś się cieszyć, fasolo. Skończcie temat, bo zaczyna być nudny.

- Och, Yuu! Rozchmurz się. Założę się, że też masz jakiś ulubionych bohaterów. – rudzielec niczym przyczajony tygrys i ukryty smok zaszedł Kande od tyłu i naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą pochylił się nad nim niebezpiecznie. – Nie wstydź się. To zostanie tylko między nami. Nikomu nie powiemy.

Całą Japonią wstrząsnął grom. Zaraz po nim powiało arktycznym chłodem. Później budynek Black Order spowiła ponura ciemna aura, grożąca krwawą rzezią niewinnych rudowłosych królików. W obawie o własne zdrowie Lavi cofnął się o krok. Otaczająca długowłosego esencja zmalała z czystej furii do ledwo opanowanej wściekłości. Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu egzorcysty mogłoby poszatkować na malutkie kawałeczki Wielki Mur Chiński.

- Zabiję.

- Ale Yuu! To nie jest żadna bajkowa postać. Mógłbyś się bardziej postarać!

Gdyby coś podobnego powiedziałby Allen, niechybnie pożegnałby się życiem. W bardzo niehumanitarny sposób. Gdyby powyższa wypowiedź należałby do Lenalee… cóż, podzieliłaby los kiełka fasoli. Gniew Kandy nie bierze jeńców, zabija wszystko co tylko wpadnie w jego niewybredne szpony. Roślinki, zwierzątka, ludzi, generałów, Noah. Jak się jednak okazuję istnieje wyjątek od tej surowej reguły. Jest nim nie kto inny jak Lavi. Jakżeby inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że jeszcze nie zalała go fala wściekłości Japończyka?

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

- Przecież nikt się nie będzie śmiać. Masz moje słowo!

Allen i Lenalee poparli przysięgę przyjaciela żywiołowymi kiwnięciami głów. Coś tak zawodnego jak zwykłe ruchy ich kręgów szyjnych na niewiele się zdały, bowiem długowłosy obiecał sobie pozostać nieugiętym na prozaiczne prośby. Próba jawnego przekupstwa rudowłosej zmory królikowego rodu również nie odniosła upragnionego sukcesu. Kanda uparcie bronił swej tajemnicy, a błagalne spojrzenia Walkera i Lee nie nadwyrężyły specjalnie jego wiekowego muru obojętności. Prawdziwym wyzwaniem było zielonookie stworzenie, które obrało sobie za punkt honoru poznać sekret małomównego egzorcysty.

A konkretniej _jego _proszący wzrok. W obliczu olbrzymich, skrzących się nadzieją króliczych ślepi, nawet ktoś tak wytrwały i uparty jak Yuu musiał odnieść sromotną klęskę. Kiedyś zabije kronikarza. Jutro. Względnie pojutrze.

- Lubię… Robin Hooda.

Kłamstwo było malutkie, drobniutkie i absolutnie niewinne w swojej prostocie. Nie zostało przyjęte z obezwładniającym entuzjazmem, ale też nie zostało wyśmiane. A Kanda był pewien, że jego prawdziwego faworyta dziecięcych opowieści powitano by głośnym wybuchem śmiechu. Nie pierwszy raz wstydził się słabości do Alicji. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że jego książkowa edukacja kończyła się na Krainie Czarów. Nie każdy hodował w sobie mola książkowego – Yuu wyrastał na typową zapracowaną pszczółkę.

Za podobne myśli długowłosy miał ochotę się powiesić. Dopadło go złudne przekonanie, że aktualne anomalię są dziełem prawdziwego geniusza zła… Laviego.

Chociaż patrząc na kronikarza, który wychwalał pod niebiosa postać Małgosi, zaczynał wierzyć, że przesadził z tytułowaniem go geniuszem.

- A ty Lenalee? Kogo lubisz najbardziej? – spytał Allen, gdy litania Laviego do postaci Małgosi dobiegła końca. Kanda starał się myśleć o czymś przyjemniejszym niż bezsensowna pogawędka. Wyobraził sobie piękną, soczyście zieloną polankę, upstrzoną kolorowymi kwiatkami wszelkiej maści w ilości niespotykanej w normalnym świecie. Ową ostoję spokoju przecinał bystry strumyczek czystej wody mineralnej, a wkoło paradowały śpiewające zwierzątka, na czele z zielonookim zającem… hm, on to już gdzieś widział.

Mentalny kopniak na niewiele się zdał. Wyraźnie potrzebował leków antydepresyjnych. I kilku sesji u terapeuty.

- Uwielbiam Alicję z Krainy Czarów. Była taka fajna i miała tyle niesamowitych przygód…

To był _ten _moment. Ta przysłowiowa chwila, w której wybredny i niezwykle uciążliwy w swojej złośliwości Los, nagle zainteresował się specyficzną spółką przyjaciół. Długowłosy czuł, że wydarzy się coś złego. Właśnie przed tym ostrzegał go nieomylny rozsądek.

- Kogo? – Lavi został pozbawiony przyjemności poznania za młodu niesamowitej dziewczynki, dlatego cała hałastra (wyłączając Kande, który niezbyt przejął się ubytkami w wychowaniu rudzielca) momentalnie rzuciła się nań z pierwotnym zamiarem natychmiastowej egzekucji. Ich mordercze starania okazały się nie dość subtelne, bo gdy tylko wylądowali całym ciężarem na kronikarzu ten wybuchł śmiechem. Później Lee i Walker rozpoczęli sukcesywnie się przekrzykiwać, zyskując zaskakująco wysoki poziom decybeli. Zmasowany atak na narząd słuchu okazał się niedostatecznie skuteczny. Przynajmniej w przypadku rudzielca. Kanda nie wytrzymał ogólnego jazgotu i zakończył go jednym płynnym ruchem dłoni. Obecność katany była zwykłą formalnością.

- Alicja. Dziewczyna, jak nie trudno się domyśleć. Zasnęła, znalazła się w Krainie Czarów. Spotkała grupę gadających zwierząt na czele z… - białym _królikiem_. Dlaczego wszędzie są te zwierzaki? Dlaczego z całego zoo Carroll wybrał akurat tego konkretnego uszatego? Niech Kanda go tylko znajdzie. – … z uzależnioną od tytoniu gąsienicą. Była też Królowa Kier, Zwariowany Kapelusznik i Marcowy Zając. Wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie, dziewczę się obudziło. Koniec bajki.

Lavi zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przekręcając w zamyśleniu głowę. Zwoje jego mózgu przetwarzały uzyskane informacje, a nad szybkością ich zapisywania czuwało ostrze Mugenu. Szare komórki króliczego umysłu analizowały słowa Kandy, starając się wyłowić spośród nich morał opowieści. Po chwili wyczekującej ciszy, kronikarz wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się wesoło.

- Nie znam. A brzmi jakoś… nieciekawie. Mógłbyś się bardziej postarać Yuu. Zero inwencji twórczej. Nie wróżę ci kariery bajkarza.

Mugen drgnął dostrzegalnie, a jego właściciel spuścił ze smyczy wygłodniały gniew. Zimna furia zawibrowała naśladując wstrząsowy ruch płyt tektonicznych. Black Ordery zadrżało w posadach i przez pierwsze dziesięć sekund konstrukcja groziła zawaleniem. Pośród króliczego śmiechu, rozlicznych grzmotów i serii grób, rozpoczęła się zagorzała gonitwa.

A przewrotny Los siedział gdzieś cichutko w kąciku i obmyślał doskonały plan uprzykrzenia nieświadomym egzorcystom życia.

* * *

_Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. A jego zdradzały niewiarygodną siłę i prawdziwą odwagę, dwie chlubne cechy każdego szanującego się wojownika. Zdawały się lśnić walecznością w stłumionym świetle lampki, wyzywająco spoglądając na przeciwnika. To były oczy zwycięscy, niepokonanego i dzielnego, który był gotów stawić czoła każdemu złu świata. Jego twarz była pociągła, ale idealna. Brwi ciemne, włosy w artystycznym nieładzie, rozwiane przez wiatr. Usta niby cienka linia, o kąciku uniesionym w ironicznym uśmiechu. Natomiast nos miał jak…_

…jak gigantyczny kartofel.

Naraz po pomieszczeniu rozniosło się zniecierpliwione sapnięcie i kilka białych kartek zaszeleściło, zlatując na ziemię. Długie palce wyłoniły z morza makulatury upragniony przedmiot i chyżo zabrały się do redukowania sadzonki ziemniaka z twarzy bohatera. To nie do pomyślenia, żeby zamiast ratować ludzi ktoś mu podobny parał się ogrodnictwem. Nawet jeśli miał ku temu wskazania wynikające z ogólnej prezentacji. Kilka wprawnych linii i znów prezentował się należycie.

_No czym to ja skończyłem? Ah, tak. Nos miał jak… każdy inny przeciętny, szanujący się Japończyk. Lepsza prosta linia, niż warzywo. Sylwetka jego promieniowała męstwem i pewnością siebie, jakoby samą obecnością obniżał statystyki przestępczości miasta. Był ucieleśnieniem wszelkich cnót i zalet, wielbiły go rzesze pięknych dziewcząt. Kochała go każda przedstawicielka płci pięknej. Bez wyjątku._

_Dla potwierdzenia tych słów, za bohaterem zamigotał liczny tłum, złożony głównie z rozanielonych twarzy i ślepi upodobnionych do gigantycznych serc. Nad pokaźną chmarą fanów pojawiły się fantazyjne transparenty opiewające niezwykłą urodę wojownika. Ze zróżnicowanego tłumu wyłoniła się oślepiona chwałą wojownika staruszka i wielbiąc go w niebogłosy zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję…_

A Lavi, przerażony tak niespodziewanym obrotem spraw, szybko zgniótł kartkę, nie bacząc na piskliwy, absolutnie niemęski protest Bohatera. Cisnął przedmiot swojego przestrachu w kąt, zaszywając się w zapomnianej części czytelni. Pochwycił pierwszą lepszą księgę we wszędobylskie łapki i zaczął ją maniakalnie kartkować. Z racji, że kronikarz nie dopatrzył się żadnych ciekawych obrazków, które pomogłyby mu zapomnieć o nieudanym szkicu Bohatera, tomisko powróciło z głośnym łomotem na swojej prawowite miejsce. Zaraz jego los podzieliły trzy inne księgi, oceniane na podstawie surowego kryterium – obecność grafiki była niezbędna do uzyskania uwagi chłopaka.

Niespodziewanie w łapki kronikarza wpadła niepozorna książka. Zawiłe pozłacane litery nad wyraz dobrze skrywały jej tytuł – dopiero po uważniejszych obserwacjach rudowłosy odczytał sekretny napis.

- Alicja w Krainie Czarów.

Gdy Lavi był mały i mierzył sobie zaledwie metr, lubował się w bajkach. Bez względu na to czy były to tylko krótkie jedno-wierszówki, nieskomplikowane rymowanki, które potem zwykł recytować każdej napotkanej na drodze istocie; baśnie o popielatych królach i chmarze wygłodniałych szczurów, mity o niezwyciężonych herosach czy przygody niejakich Wojtusiów, Tomeczków, Jureczków i innych bohaterów dziecięcych lat. Ukochał sobie bajki, nieskończone kraje fantazji i nieograniczoną wyobraźnię jaką zapewniały.

A teraz nagle trafił na _tę jedyną_, której dotychczas nie znał. Cóż w takim wypadku uczyniłby każdy na jego miejscu?

Lavi zepchnął zalegające na najbliższym biurku papierzyska, zsyłając je na wieczne potępienie w rejonach podłogi. Ułożył się wygodniej na krześle i rzucając zmęczone spojrzenie niedawno odkrytej książce, otworzył ją z namaszczeniem.

Dopadła go dziwna senność. Ilekroć zerkał na ciąg liter oczy same się zamykały, a ciało domagało się natychmiastowego kontaktu z blatem biurka. Widocznie jego umysł ubzdurał sobie, że będzie to niewiarygodnie dobre miejsce na drzemkę – twarde, zmuszające kręgosłup do wygięcia w chińską ósemkę. Kronikarz ostatkiem świadomości stwierdził, że wyjątkowo nie ma nic przeciw krótkiej drzemce.

* * *

Obudziło go wołanie. Nad wyraz znajomy głos obsesyjnie powtarzał jego imię, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko umownej bariery cierpliwości, której przekroczenie zwykle nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Świadczyły o tym chrapliwe nutki znaczące samogłoski i zwiększająca się z każdym słowem ilość wykrzykiwanych decybeli. Analizując natężenie krzyku, Lavi doszedł do zdumiewającego odkrycia.

Miał, eufemistycznie rzecz ujmując, przechlapane.

Bookman zdzierał gardło od prawdopodobnej godziny, co niezbyt dobrze wróżyło niedalekiej przyszłości chłopaka. Eksplozja złości była kwestią kilku minut. Panda zapewne rozrywał w myślach każdy skrawek ciała rudowłosego, szatkował, mielił i wrzucał do sokowirówki. Sama wizja była zbyt okrutna i makabryczna, by Lavi mógł jej podołać.

Dlatego mając na uwadze swoją dalszą egzystencję, postanowił wyjechać na długoterminowe, zasłużone wakacje.

- LAVI!

Wrzask ostateczny. Bookman eksplodował złością, kilka osób pożegna się dziś z życiem. Chłopak czym prędzej rzucił się do ucieczki, błyskawicznie porzucając pierwotną myśl o szybkim spakowaniu bagażu. Wyskoczył z biblioteki, pacyfikując nagromadzoną przez laty energię do nagłego objawienia się światu. Gnał przed siebie, efektownie piszcząc podeszwami butów na ostrych zakrętach. Schody pokonał w dwóch susach i od upragnionej wolności dzieliły go jedynie trzy skoki, gdy tor jego ekstremalnej ucieczki przeciął Allen.

Zderzenie było bolesne. Przez krotką chwile pion i poziom zamieniły się miejscami, skutecznie utrudniając rozeznanie w sytuacji. Naraz znajomy wrzask przetoczył się przez korytarze, wystraszając wszelkie ptactwo w promilu sześciu kilometrów. Lavi drgnął przerażony, momentalnie przytomniejąc. Szybko potrząsnął sponiewieranym przyjacielem, jak przez mgłę przypominając sobie zasady pierwszej pomocy, którą kazał zapamiętać Cross. Najpierw należało ustawić głowę ofiary pod odpowiednim kątem i przymierzyć się do perfekcyjnego zamachu. Porządne spoliczkowanie podziałało na Allena jak wiadro zimnej wody.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Zwariowałeś? – rudowłosy słusznie podejrzewał, że Walker znów przypuścił atak na jego narząd słuchu, bo jego wypowiedź dorównywała wrzaskom Bookmena. Łapiąc się za głowę odmówił wyjaśnień i determinując obolałe ciało, zawzięcie rozpoczął przerwany bieg. A właściwie rozmyślnie zmniejszył wydajność mięśni, ograniczając się do przyśpieszonego marszu. – I po co ci te królicze uszy?

Lavi drgnął.

Przypuszczał, że podczas zderzenia mózg Walkera został poważnie uszkodzony. Prawdopodobnie zbyt poważnie na interwencję lekarską – takie pytania nie padają z ust ludzi zdrowych na umyśle. Na wszelki wypadek odwrócił się do przyjaciela z zamiarem zwięzłego wytłumaczenia jego aktualnego stanu. Chciał właśnie powiedzieć, że… zły Noah go zaatakował, ale pojawił się Lavi i uratował wszystkich narażając własne życie. Niestety plugastwo pozostawiło na białowłosym wieczne piętno i nie obejdzie się bez kilkudziesięciu wizyt u psychiatry. Zastanawiał się czy wpleść w opowieść swój brawurowy popis umiejętność szermierskich, ale zrezygnował z nich ze względu na nasilający się ryk Bookmana.

- Przykro mi Allen. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo żałuję, że stałeś się wariatem… - zaczął kronikarz, przykładając rękę do piersi. Już miał zacząć snuć przed poszkodowanym opowieść o swoje wieczystej chwale i męstwie, kiedy białowłosy… spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Ty naprawdę masz królicze uszy, Lavi. A ja nie jestem wariatem.

- Ach, mój drogi przyjacielu… - chłopak westchnął ujmująco i pokręcił litościwie głową. Zaczął z profilaktycznie badać dłonią czaszkę, wyszukując poważniejszych defektów w jej budowie. – Nie mam króliczych uszu. Po cóż mi one? Gdzie ty widzisz… - rudowłosy zamilkł nagle, napotykając palcem coś dziwnego. Idąc za tym nietypowym kształtem obrysował kciukiem długą powierzchnię. Była elastyczna, podejrzanie ciepła i miękka. Kończyła się łagodnym łukiem, który dosięgnął wyprostowawszy całą lewą rękę. Miała kilka punktów bardziej czułych na dotyk i… ruszała się. Niekoniecznie wtedy gdy on sobie tego życzył; drgała w odruchach bezwarunkowych. Idąc za swoją lewą towarzyszką, jego prawa ręka również rozpoczęła rekonesans i zakończyła go z podobnym sukcesem. Definitywnie miał coś na głowie. W desperacji chwycił oba krańce tajemniczych narośli i stanowczo przyciągnął przed swoje niedowierzający oczy.

Allen miał rację. Jego przeciętne wyposażenie zyskało na parze długich, rudych i bez wątpienia króliczych uszu. Próby szybkiego pozbycia się nowego nabytku spełzły na niczym – czuł się tak jakby usiłował wyrwać sobie palce albo nogi. Uszy zachowywały się... jak na uszy przystało. Reagowały na dźwięki – trochę bardziej niż normalnie; przekazywały wszystkie informacje do mózgu – co oznaczało, że są _raczej _podłączone na stałe.

- I co ja mam teraz zrobić? – Lavi spojrzał na przyjaciela, jakby ten był źródłem wszystkich odpowiedzi. Allen odwdzięczył się pięknym za nadobne. W końcu białowłosy wzruszył ramionami, a jego wzrok nabrał dziwnego wyrazu, podobnego głodnemu dziecku przed którym postawiono talerzyk smakowitych ciastek. Rudowłosy miał dziwne wrażenie, jakoby niezbyt odpowiadała mu rola pachnącego wypieku. – Co tak na mnie patrzysz?

Kronikarz odruchowo zrobił krok w tył. W tym samym momencie egzorcysta postąpił naprzód. Nowo nabyty instynkt kazał Laviemu jak najszybciej brać nogi za pas i zwiewać gdzie marchewki rosną. Możliwie jak najszybciej.

- Dasz… dotknąć uszu? – charakterystyczna kończyna egzorcysty zawisła nad głową kronikarza, jak niema groźba.

Rudowłosy drgnął jak porażony prądem. Zamigotała mu przed oczami straszliwa wizja – stoi sobie na środku korytarza nie wadząc nikomu, bezwstydnie molestowany przez jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Wyobrażenie było tak przerażające, że niewiele myśląc postanowił natychmiastowy odwrót. Lavi podświadomie wiedział, że na samym dotknięciu niespotykanych uszu się nie skończy – o nie. Osoby pokroju Alena bywały niewyżyte i nieprzewidywalne. Nikt nie może się domyśleć cóż czai się w ich szatańskich móżdżkach.

- Lavi! Nie uciekaj! Tylko ich dotknę! Chociaż daj sprawdzić czy masz ogon!

Kronikarz wspaniałomyślnie zignorował przelewającą się przez wypowiedź białowłosego perwersję i ruszył z kopyta przed siebie. Jego czułe uszy wyłapały charakterystyczny ryk Bookmana, który ostatecznie… dodał mu sił by kicać jak najdalej od budynku Black Order.

* * *

Wewnętrzny spokój nadchodził małymi kroczkami, jak zawsze czając się u podnóży świadomości i osowiale lokując na obrzeżach jego wyciszonego do granic możliwości umysłu. Czekanie na spóźniającą się równowagę bywało niezwykle upierdliwe. Dotychczas nie udało się mu osiągnąć idealnego stanu spokoju, ale wierzył, że _kiedyś _osiągnie coś pośredniego między udawanym rozluźnieniem a prawdziwym opanowaniem. Sęk w tym, ze medytacje których podejmował się od przeszło trzech godzin guzik dawały. A kłamstwem byłoby orzeczenie, że Kanda się nie starał.

Znalazł cichy kąt praktycznie nie opuszczając siedziby Black Order – co było osiągnieciem samo w sobie. Budynek miał specyficzną zdolność przyciągania wszelakich hałasów, bez względu na ich pochodzenie. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł zawsze towarzyszyły mu krzyki, wrzaski, ryki i inne odgłosy umiejętnie utrudniające koncentracje. Medytacje w pokoju nie wystarczały, a według rozlicznych poradników wielce szanowanych i uczonych profesorów jogi, buddyzmu fitnessu i Bóg wie jeszcze czego, nie było na świecie niż lepszego niż relaks podejmowany na łonie matki natury. Pośród miękkiej, zieloniutkiej trawy, wśród połaci wonnych kwiatów, tuż obok szumiącego kojąco lasku. Obowiązkowo w cieniu, żeby się człek nie zwęglił w czasie upałów. Ach, naturalnie ważnym przymiotem dobrej łączki do medytacji była obecność jakiegoś źródełka wody – najlepiej pitnej. Zwykle wystarczał srebrzysty strumyczek.

W rzeczywistości domniemana idealna łąka nie istniała. Prawdopodobieństwo odnalezienia naturalnego trawistego dywanu była równa zeru. Kwiatki rosnące same z siebie znajdowały swoje zastosowanie tylko w bajkach. Najbliższy las stanowił ciemny bór, nieuczęszczany przez turystów ze względu na występowanie różnorodnej fauny nie będącej zadeklarowanymi wegetarianami. Yuu musiałby chodzić z niezbędnikiem małego ogrodnika, kilkoma doniczkami zapachowego kwiecia, własną parasolką i trzema butlami wody mineralnej, żeby osiągnąć wewnętrzy sposób metodą poradnikową. Na szczęście był osobą kreatywną, potrafiącą dostosować się do realiów rzeczywistości. Dlatego teraz siedział po turecku pod rozłożystym dębem, oddychając równomiernie.

Nie myślał o głupich rudowłosych stworzeniach, ani o problemach jakie sprawiają. Nie martwił się ostatnią rozmową, ani drobnym kłamstwem dzięki któremu jego słabość do bajki Carrolla nie została zdemaskowana. Nie marzył o zielonych oczach, ani tym bardziej o ich właścicielu. Nie, skądże. Takie insynuacje były nie na miejscu. Króliki hasały sobie gdzieś daleko po polach marchewek, a Yuu siedział i zaklinał wewnętrzy spokój żeby w końcu raczył się pojawić. Żadnych nieproszonych rudzielców o szmaragdowych ślepiach, jego umysł był pusty jak szklanka…

- Lavi!

…jak ta szklanka, z której ktoś wypił całą wodę. Nic go nie obchodzi, wszystko ignoruje. Spełnia się zawodowo, nie ma uciążliwej familii, która właziłaby mu na łeb przy każdej okazji, nie musi się martwić o królika, bo żadnego nie posiada. Może tylko od czasu do czasu zastanowić się kto śmie mu przeszkadzać w kluczowym momencie jego życia… ale nie. Jest szklanką. Pustą. A jak zaraz nie przylezie tu wewnętrzny spokój, to kogoś uśmierci.

Ale na razie jest szklanką.

- Lavi! Czekaj!

Naczynia nic nie słyszą, więc i on musi być głuchy na wołania wyobraźni. Nawet jeśli zaskakująco prawdziwie naśladują głos kiełka fasoli. Albo co gorsza notorycznie wywołują tylko jedno przeklęte imię. Dlaczego jego własna wyobraźnia nie może mu tak dla odmiany pomóc? Niech woła Wiktora albo Eustachego, bo Lavi zbyt dekoncentruje… Zaraz. Jest szklanką i nie myśli o rudowłosym chłopaku.

- Przestań mnie gonić, zboczeńcu!

To nie był jego głos. Nie. Kronikarza tu nie ma, a wewnętrzy spokój zatrzymał się na piwko z opanowaniem w pobliskim barze zwanym cierpliwość. Zaraz potulnie przybędą w pełni chwały. Musi tylko jeszcze chwilkę być jak szklanka.

- Daj dotknąć! Co ci szkodzi?

SZKLANKA. PUSTA SZKLANKA…

I tak wyczekiwany spokój poszedł zajadać marchewki. Ażeby go szlag! Razem ze wszystkimi głupimi, rudowłosymi królikami. A szczególnie z jednym. Najbardziej przeklętym z całego rodzaju uszatych, jaki nosiła ziemia. Kanda go zabije, nie okazując litości. Nie da się zwieść szmaragdowym ślepiom, zwyczajnie porzuci zasady moralności i upodobni kronikarza do przenośnego confetti.

Yuu odwrócił się z morderczym błyskiem w oku do szeleszczących chaszczy, zgrzytając zębami. Nie łudził się nadzieją, że to z dawna oczekiwany wewnętrzy spokój. Jako pusta szklanka wyraźnie nie potrafił prawidłowo funkcjonować. Krzaki znów zadygotały, a długowłosy dobył broni. Wiatr chłostał jego ubraniem, miecz lśnił złowieszczo, całe ciało rwało się do walki.

Niespodziewanie tajemniczy pocisk wystrzelił z kępki krzaków, ciągnąc za sobą ogon zwiędłych liści i kurzu. W ślad za nim wyłonił się zza chaszczy zdyszany Allen, ekspresyjnie wymachując kończynami. Dziwna torpeda zniżyła loty i runęła na ziemię z bliska przypominając… Laviego. Yuu zamrugał, koncentrując się na kronikarzu, który niczym zawodowy sprinter pędził prosto na niego. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że przesadził z intensywnością medytacji, bo wyraźnie majaczyły mu przed oczami królicze uszy. Dopiero gdy rudowłosy wzbił się w powietrze wykonując efektowny skok, Kanda uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy.

Po pierwsze: kronikarz niezaprzeczalnie miał uszy małych futrzanych zwierzaków, które pałaszowały marchewkę.

Po drugie: właśnie bez najmniejszego problemu przeskoczył długowłosego, miękko wylądował pięć metrów dalej i zaczął kicać szybciej niż niejeden atleta. To wszystko było ponad wytrzymałość Japończyka.

- Kanda! Łap Laviego!

Spojrzenie, które Kanda posłał Allenowi mogło wysysać dusze, przebijać serca i rozszarpywać ciała. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

- Łap go! – ryknął białowłosy, ogłupiale machając rękoma. Przypominał małego koliberka opitego Red Bull'em. I kawą. Na silnych środkach energetyzujących. Wiatr jaki tworzył swoją żywą gestykulacją ramion wyginał drzewa i wywiewał połowę liści, doszczętnie ogołacając rośliny. Spokojnie mógłby uchodzić za cyklon rozszalałego tornada.

- Przestań tak machać łapami! – warknął Yuu dla dobitniejszego efektu zgrzytając zębami. Wiatr ustał w jednej chwili, a Allen ponownie przeobraził się w denerwujący kiełek fasoli. Po dłuższym namyśle Japończyk stwierdził, że wolał gdy ten był rozszalałym wiatrakiem. – Nie stój jak słup soli. Gonimy go.

Rajd za urwanym królikiem okazał się doskonałym marnotrawieniem czasu i energii egzorcystów. Kanda nie wiedział czym Lavi się dzisiaj uraczył, jakim szatańskim zielskiem czy też jaką piekielną kawą, ale zwiewał przed ich troskliwymi objęciami niczym struś pędziwiatr. Potrafił wyskoczyć w przestrzeń na wysokość dorodnego klonu i mknąć przed siebie, nieraz osiągając prędkość światła. W dodatku nie wyglądał na specjalnie zmęczonego długim biegiem. Nawet nie dostał zadyszki, a Walker zaczynał sapać jak przestarzały parowiec po przejechaniu trasy od Moskwy do Berlina z zahaczeniem o Gdańsk, Kraków i Wrocław.

- La…vi! Zwolnij… - wycharczał Allen, mozolnie przebierając nogami.

- Nigdy! Żywcem mnie nie złapiecie, zboczeńcy! Nie pozwolę się bezkarnie molestować! – echo krzyku Laviego rozniosło się po lesie, strasząc wygłodniałe, krwiożercze bestie, czające się w ciemnicy chaszczy. Kilkadziesiąt wiewiórek oficjalnie zapowiedziało, że pozwie namolnych ludzi za zakłócanie popołudniowej leśnej sielanki.

- O co mu znowu chodzi? – spytał długowłosy, ignorując męczeńskie piski nadwyrężonych mięśni. Uparcie utrzymywał stałe tempo, ni to oddalając się od kicającego obiektu pościgu, ni to się doń przybliżając. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Lavi nie zaprezentował jeszcze swojego najszybszego galopu.

- Chciałem do…tknąć jego uszu. I sprawdzić… czy ma ogon.

- Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał bez ogródek ciemnowłosy, czując boleściwe skutki długodystansowego biegu. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak wymagających gonitw. Musiał notorycznie przeskakiwać zawalone drzewa, wyplątywać długie włosy z wszechobecnych gałęzi, stale utrzymywać Mugen w pozycji gotowej do szybkiego pozbawienia bezmyślnego zwierza łba i nie tracić oczu z rudzielca. Nie pomijając tak ważnej funkcji życiowej jak oddychanie.

- Och, nic takiego. Wyciągnąłem tylko rękę. A na propozycję z oględzinami ciała w celu odszukania puchatego ogonka nie wyraził zgody.

- Nie mogłeś po prostu zerknąć na jego tyłek? – mina Allena zdradzała każdą, nawet najmniejszą nieczystą myśl, jaka łaziła teraz po okowach jego umysłu. Yuu o sekundę za późno się zreflektował, zanalizował i wychwycił tę samą zdradliwą informację, którą tak chętnie przygarnął Walker. Na drugi raz będzie trzymał język za zębami.

Oczy białowłosego zabłysły rozświetlając zalegające w borze ciemności. Nabrał powietrza i poświęcając się dla dobra świata, ryknął na cały głos:

- LAVI! Kanda się gapi na twój tyłek!

Yuu prychnął oburzony i obdarzył kompana dramatycznego rajdu wzrokiem etatowego dusiciela. Pewnego pięknego dnia ukróci swoją niedolę i zrzuci go z urwiska. Będzie patrzył jak ten gruchocze sobie kości o każdy wystający kamień i nie omieszka się przy tym szaleńczo roześmiać. Wyjątkowo pomacha mu białą chusteczką na pożegnanie. Chociaż nie. Kiełek fasoli nie będzie wart tak wyszukanego gestu szyderstwa.

Gdy tylko rudowłosy otrząsnął się z szoku wywołanego najnowszymi doniesieniami przyjaciela, obejrzał się niedowierzająco przez ramię. Kanda wpatrywał się w Allena nieco intensywniej niż zazwyczaj, samym wzrokiem obdzierając go ze skóry. Przez chwilę Lavi poczuł dziwny zawód, iskrę rozczarowania. Znów zerknął na dwuosobową grupę pościgową, baczniej obserwując sylwetkę ciemnowłosego. Biegł, choć zdawało się, że jego prędkość była wprost proporcjonalna do przebytej trasy – zwalniał, wyraźnie się męczył. Po Walkerze pot spływał strumieniami, oddech rzęził mu w płucach a oczy niemal wychodziły z orbit. Wszystko wskazywało na niedługi koniec rajdu.

Niespodziewanie Kanda podniósł wzrok na rudzielca. Ciemne oczy rozbłysły czymś nowym, ale była to tylko krótka migawka, zbyt ulotna by kronikarz mógł orzec z czym miał do czynienia. Lavi czuł, że instynktownie dostosowuje się do wolniejszego tempa przyjaciół, że mimochodem obniża skoki. Dudniły mu w uszach odgłosy pościgu – sapanie, szepty, szmery, uciążliwy tupot stóp o podłoże. Te ostatnie z wolna zmieniały się w systematycznie tykanie, rodząc w chłopaku nowe, nieznane przeczucie, że są już całkiem_ blisko_… nie wiedział co prawda czego konkretnie, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że gdzieś w środku karkołomnego rajdu zaczął samorzutnie obierać kierunek. Jakby coś go prowadziło.

Za następnym krzakiem ukazał się mu cel gonitwy. Duża, ciemna dziura, niepodobna do zwyczajnych nor leśnej fauny. Wyglądała jakby została wykopana specjalnie dla rudowłosych chłopaków-królików. Żaden neonowy napis nie głosił ile powyższe lokum otrzymało gwiazdek. Sądząc po znikomej ilości turystów odwiedzających bór, niewiele.

Lavi bardzo chciał wyhamować. Nawet zaczął się do tego przymierzać – zaniechał dalszych skoków, zaparł się stopami i czekał na nieuniknione. Ściółka leśna zapaliła się pod wpływem tarcia jego butów o suche podłoże. Zatrzymał się przed tuż przed norą, na jej samiusieńkim krańcu. Kilka nieszczęsnych odłamków ziemi poleciało hen w niezbadaną głębię dziury.

Kronikarz pochylił się nad norą, zaciekawiony. Przechylił głowę, a jego uszy stanęły na baczność wychwytując dźwięki z wnętrza specyficznego ewenementu w rzeźbie terenu. Dochodziło z niej rytmiczne stukanie, stuk, stuk, stuk. Zaraz przeobrażało się w kapanie, kap, kap, kap, by po sekundzie przemienić się tykanie. Tik tak, tik tak, szeptała nora drażniąc królicze uszy, wzbudzając w rudowłosym nieznany instynkt. Obejrzał się przez ramię ostatni raz, wypatrując przyjaciół. Nie słyszał ich, bo był zbyt zajęty symfonią jaką serwowała mu dziura.

Nagle zachwiał się. Zadygotał i nie złapał równowagi, osuwając się w dół nory.

- Poooomocy! – zawył odruchowo, ale jedyne źródło światła szybko nikło. Targnął nim pęd powietrza znosząc w głąb korytarza na spotkanie przygody. Przy wtórze złośliwego chichotu Losu, Lavi spadał coraz niżej…

* * *

Niestety postaci z D. Gray-Man nie należą do mnie.

Pisane pod wpływem doujinshi. Wzorowałam się na nim, fakt. Jednak zaczerpnęłam z niego tylko pomysł, reszta koncepcji zostanie całkowicie zmieniona. Ponadto, czy tylko mi się wydaje czy wyraźnie brakuje Yuvi w polskim fandomie? ;D


End file.
